Electronic commerce, commonly known as e-commerce or eCommerce, refers to the buying and selling of products or services over electronic systems such as the Internet and other computer networks. One form of electronic commerce is online shopping, whereby a user accesses a virtual store whereat the user may browse through electronic catalogs, scan pages bearing product illustrations and accompanying descriptions, and select articles to purchase. Subsequently, when the user clicks on a “buy” or another button reflecting an intention to purchase the selected articles, then the user is prompted to input personal information to complete the order, where the personal information may include a name, a delivery address, a desired payment method, etc.